1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-93335 (JP 2011-93335 A) discloses a hybrid vehicle (HV) that is mounted with a generator capable of generating the charging power of a power storage device by using the output of an internal combustion engine. In the hybrid vehicle, when a charging request for increasing the power storage amount of the power storage device from a user is detected, the output of the internal combustion engine is increased compared to the output at the time of non-detection of the charging request such that the charging of the power storage device is accelerated.
According to this hybrid vehicle, it is possible to implement the charging/discharging management of the power storage device corresponding to the intension of a user, e.g., an increase in a power storage amount in advance in preparation for electric vehicle (EV) traveling (traveling using only an electric motor while the internal combustion engine is stopped) or the selection of a power mode, in addition to conventional charging/discharging control, in which the power storage amount of the power storage device is maintained at a target value (see JP 2011-93335 A).